Meet
by lovely odapus
Summary: Sakura sudah menduga jika ia pasti akan bertemu sasuke di tempat ini mengingat ini adalah resepsi pernikahan Naruto yang merupakan sahabat dari pemuda emo tersebut. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyaka akan berakhir seperti ini. (Sekuel Rasa Yang Tertinggal)


Meet

...

 _sekuel Rasa Yang Tertingal_

.

.

.

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

.

.

genre drama, hurt/comfort

.

.

warning typo, ooc, Au, cerita mainstream dan abal, DLDR

.

.

happy reading

..

..

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di rumah sakit tapi Sakura masih saja merasa moodnya sangat buruk. Matanya sesekali menatap undangan pernikahan berwarna ungu muda yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ino baru saja memberikan undangan itu tadi sore, undangan itu dari Hinata salah seorang temannya saat di SMA dan mereka cukup dekat mengingat mereka berada di kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun dan juga klub yang sama. Hanya saja nama pria yang menjadi pasangannya yang membuat moodnya kembali memburuk, bukan karna pria itu dulu mengejarnya dan berkali kali menyatakan cinta padanya dan berakhir dengan penolakan dan beberapa pukulan sebagai hadiah tapi karena dia Uzumaki Naruto pria berambut pirang dan berisik adalah sahabat Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak mungkin tidak menghadiri pesta pernikahan Hinata mengingat ia bekerja untuk kakak gadis itu, ya dia bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Hyuga yang di pimpin oleh Hyuga Neji. Tapi jika datang Sakura yakin ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke dan istrinya, ia masih belum siap untuk patah hati lagi.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya, hari ini ia sangat lelah mengingat ia mengambil cuti selama dua hari membuat pekerjaannya menumpuk. Sepertinya ia harus berbicara pada ino besok mengingat ia belum menceritakan pertemuannya dengan sasuke di rumah sakit, ia menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang kafetaria perusahaan tampak ramai Ino dan Sakura duduk di meja dekat jendela yang menghadap taman belakang kantor.

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan Sasuke di rumah sakit?" tanya Ino yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

"Dia bersama Shion yang sedang hamil dan bermarga Uchiha juga" Sakura kembali mengangguk "Kau yakin dia istri Sasuke? mungkin saja dia menikah dengan Uchiha yang lain."

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke berkencan dengan Shion saat kuliah " Sakura merasa sangat kesal mengingat Ino pernah menceritkan kedekatan Shion dan Sasuke semasa kuliah karena Ino berada di universitas yang sama dengan mereka sementara Sakura harus mengikuti keluarganya pindah ke Suna.

"Aku juga tidak tau, mereka berada di fakultas yang berbeda dengan ku dan gedung fakultas kami berjauhan jadi aku tidak terlalu tau. Lagi pula Shion berada di tingkat akhir saat itu jadi setelah ia lulus gosip itu menghilang dan Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun" Ino meminum jus jeruknya setelah bicara sangat panjang.

Sakura tidak menanggapi Ino ia hanya memainkan sedotan di gelas miliknya. Ia tidak pernah tau jika Sasuke tertarik pada wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun saat SMA, Sakura menghela nafas lelah.

"Bagaimana jika kita berbelanja setelah pulang kerja? Kau belum memiliki gaun untuk pernikahan Hinata bukan? "

"Aku tidak akan datang." Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari kafetaria.

"Apa? oi Sakura tunggu aku!" Ino segera mengejar gadis bersurai pink yang sudahmelewati pintu kafetaria.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Hinata adalah teman kita dan jika kau lupa dia adalah adik dari Hyuga Neji bos kita." Gadis blonde menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang sahabat.

"Dan biar ku ingatkan Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabat uchiha sasuke." Ucap shi gadis merah muda.

Ino menatap nanar punggung sahabatnya yang terus menjauh.

.

.

.

"Sasuke berhenti mengabaikan ku" Seorang wanita berambut pirang berteriak saat melihat pemuda berambut emo melewatinya begitu saja. Pemuda itu tetap diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga.

"Ada apa Shion chan? " seorang wanita berambut raven panjang menghampiri Shion.

"Ini sudah seminggu sejak kami bertemu dengan gadis berambut aneh di rumah sakit dan dia masih saja mengabaikan ku oka san" keluh Shion pada wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Memangnya siapa gadis yang bertemu dengan kalian?" Mikoto tampak penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada menantu dan putranya.

"Bukan siapa siapa hanya gadis berambut aneh dan berwajah bodoh teman SMA Sasuke" Shion mencoba menjelaskan.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang, ingatannya kembali saat pertemuannya dengan gadis merah muda di rumah sakit. Gadis itu banyak berubah ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan lebih cantik dengan rambut sebahu walaupun wajahnya terlihat pucat tapi itu tidak menutupi kecantikannya.

Sasuke mendudukan diri di atas tempat tidur dan membuka laci nakasnya. Ia meraih sebuah bingkai yang di letakan terbalik di dalam laci. Foto yang ia ambil secara diam diam saat hari kelulusan, seorang gadis tampak tersenyum dalam foto tersebut.

"Sakura" Sasuke berguman lirih, ia menatap undangan pernikahan milik sahabatnya dan berharap jika gadis merah mudanya juga akan datang menghadiri resepsi pernikahan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tampak bergelung santai di sofa ruang tamu matanya terus fokus pada layar televisi menayangkan seorang gadis yang bisu yang menyatakan cinta tapi si pemuda tidak memahami kata katanya dan memasang wajah bodoh membuat si gadis kesal dan pergi meninggalkan si pemuda. Sakura menolehkan kepala saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka menampakan sahabat pirangnya dan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat.

"Yo jelek!" sapa si pemuda pucat dengan senyum palsunya.

Sakura mendengus menanggapi kekasih sahabatnya, ia menaikan satu alisnya penasaran melihat beberapa kotak yang dibawa si pemuda.

"Apa yang kau bawa Sai?"

"Aku membawakan gaun untukmu, ayo bersiap" ujar Ino

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan datang" Sakura berujar datar.

"Sakura hidup ini seperti buku jika kau ingin membaca halaman berikutnya kau harus menyelesaikan halaman sebelumnya," Ino menyentuh bahunya "Jika kau ingin memulai kehidupan mu maka kau harus menyelesaikan masalalumu"

Hening berbahasa Sakura mencoba mencerna nasehat sahabatnya, ya Ino benar ia harus menghadapi kenyataan Sasuke sudah menikah dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Kau benar pig, aku harus memulai lembaran hidup yang baru."

.

.

.

Ino tampak sibuk dengan peralatan make up ia sedang merias wajah Sakura, mereka akan menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Hinata. Ino dengan gaun berwarna ungu dengan model rambut curly ia terlihat cantik dan juga seksi.

"Selesai!" Ino berseru setelah menyematkan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura yang cukup besar yang terbuat dari batu rubby pada poni Sakura yang di sisir ke samping. Sakura terlihat cantik dengan make up naturalnya.

"Dan ini untuk mu" Ino menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Sakura, Sakura menerimanya dan membukanya. Sepasang sepatu berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga berwarna tosca menyapa penglihatan Sakura.

"Ini sangat cantik Ino" Sakura menyentuh sepatu yang terlihat serasi dengan gaun yang di pakainya.

"Sepatu yang cantik akan membawa mu pada kebahagian mu Sakura" Ino memeluk sahabatnya "Lepaskan Sasuke dan mulailah kehidupan mu yang baru."

Sakura membalas pelukan Ino dengan erat, ia menganggukan kepalanya Ino benar ia harus melepaskan Sasuke untuk memulai kehidupannya yang baru. Selama ini ia tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria karena ia masih menyimpan perasaan cinta dan harapan suatu saat dia akan bertemu Sasuke lagi tapi saat ini ia harus melepaskan semuanya cintanya dan harapannya.

"Ayo kita berangkat Sai!" Ino dan Sakura berjalan mendekati Sai.

"Wow! Jelek kau terlihat cocok dengan gaun itu" Sai berdiri saat melihat kekasih dan sahabatnya keluar dari kamar, sejak tadi ia menunggu kekasih dan sahabatnya di ruang tamu Sakura. Sakura tertawa dan memukul bahu Sai.

.

.

.

Saat mereka sampai acaranya sudah di mulai Ino berjalan bersama Sakura sementara Sai berjalan di belakang mereka. Mereka segera menghampiri mempelai pengantin untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Omedetto ne Naruto Hinata" Sakura menyalami Naruto dan memeluk Hinata dia tidak pernah menyangka Naruto akan bersama Hinata mengingat pria itu tidak pernah menyadari menyadari perasaan Hinata dan justrtu sibuk mengejarnya.

"Arigattou Sakura chan" Naruto tersenyum kepada Sakura

"Semoga kau menikmati pesta kami Sakura san" Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

Pesta pernikahan ini sangat mewah, Sakura yakin semua gadis menginginkan pesta pernikahan seperti ini termasuk dirinya. Sakura dan Ino berdiri di sisi ruang mereka sedang menikmati beberapa kue yang tersaji hingga matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya hampir tersedak. Seorang pria dengan rambut raven dan wanita berambut pirang.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" Ino menyerahkan gelas berisi orange juice pada Sakura

"Aku baik baik saja Ino" Sakura meletakan kembali gelasnya di meja. Ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata onyx yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Aku rasa aku butuh udara segar"

"Apa kau ingin aku temani?" tawar Ino

"Tidak Ino kau disini saja bersama Sai, aku akan segera kembali"

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan"

Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruang pesta ke arah taman. Ia duduk di bangku dekat air mancur, ia tidak menyangka jika hatinya akan kembali berdenyut nyeri saat melihat Sasuke dan Shion. Ia menutup kelopak matanya dan membiarkan air mata yang terkumpul di matanya perlahan menetes.

"Sakura" tubuh Sakura menegang saat indra pendengarnya menangkap suara yang ia kenal. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

Sakura segera menghapus air matanya ia berharap Sasuke tidak menyadari jika ia baru saja menangis.

"Hanya mencari udara segar, Sasuke kun sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura ia berusaha menenangkankan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn, aku mengikuti mu" Sakura terkejut mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke mengikutinya, tapi ini adalah kesempatan untuknya mengakhiri cinta sepihaknya pada Sasuke.

"Ne Sasuke kun, ada yang ingin ku katakan pada mu dan mungkin setelah mendengar semua ini kau akan membenci ku" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda ia merasa bingung dan penasaran dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau sejak kapan perasaan ini ada, yang aku tau aku selalu memperhatikan mu. Aku pikir ini hanya perasaan kagum tapi perasaan itu terus tumbuh tanpa bisa ku hentikan, aku senang kita selalu berada di kelas yang sama dan sering mengerjakan tugas bersama. Kau tau aku selalu berusaha untuk menghapus perasaan ini tapi aku tidak pernah bisa sampai saat ini perasaan ini masih ada." Sakura menghela nafasnya " Aku tau ini salah karena itu aku akan mengakhirinya disini. Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku Sasuke kun" Sakura menatap ujung sepatunya ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

"Ya aku tau, eh apa? Apa maksudmu Sasuke kun?" Sakura tampak linglung mendengar jawaban Sasuke mungkin dia salah dengar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura" Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Sakura yang tampak kebingungan.

"Heeh? lalu bagaimana dengan Shion, diakan sedang mengandung!" Sakura mulai berpikir bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya menyatakan cinta pada pria beristri apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentangnya.

"Shion?" Sasuke heran karna tiba tiba Sakura membawa nama Shion kedalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura

"Kita mau kemana?"

Sasuke membawa sakura kembali ke ruang pesta. Ino yang melihat Sakura masuk bersama Sasuke ingin menghampiri mereka tapi Sai menahannya dan berkata.

"Biarkan Sakura menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Ino mengangguk menyetujui saran kekasihnya.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke hadapan Shion di dekatnya berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat mirip Sasuke, seorang pria paruh baya berwajah tegas dan berekspresi tenang dan pria muda berambut raven dengan kuncir rendah. Mata mereka tertuju pada Sakura lebih tepatnya pada tangannya dan Sasuke yang saling bertautan membuat Sakura canggung.

"Hn, Sakura ini Ayah dan Ibuku" Sasuke memperkenalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Selamat malam Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha, saya Haruno Sakura" Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan di balas senyum lembut oleh ibu Sasuke.

"Dan mereka kakak dan kakak iparku" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shion dan pria di sampingnya.

"Eh? kakak ipar?" Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke

"Lihatlah Bu, benarkan saat ku bilang gadis ini bodoh. Dia pasti berfikir aku adalah istri Sasuke." Shion menyeringai kata katanya sangat menohok Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah hingga ke telinga ia merasa malu mendengar ucapan Shion entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua orang tua Sasuke tentangnya.

"Hi..hi..hi" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar kekehan lembut, ia melihat ibu Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Kau manis sekali Sakura chan" Mikoto menyentuh pipi sakura dan membelainya.

"Halo adik ipar" Itachi tersenyum ramah pada sakura.

"Berhenti berfikir aku adalah kakak ipar yang jahat" Shion memeluk Sakura.

Sepertinya ini tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan karena keluarga Sasuke menerimanya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Ia sudah menduga jika ia akan bertemu Sasuke dan Shion di pernikahan Naruto karena Sasuke adalah sahabat dari pria pirang dan berisik itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka pertemuannya akan berakhir dengan perasaannya yang di balas oleh Sasuke.

"Ne Sasuke kun sejak kapan kau menyukai ku?" saat ini Sakura ada di dalam mobil Sasuke yang mengantarnya pulang.

"Hn, entahlah mungkin sejak kita sering mengerjakan tugas bersama"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan mu?"

"Karena Naruto menyukaimu, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya" Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. "Kita sudah sampai"

Sasuke turun dan membuka pintu untuk Sakura.

"Maaf karna membuat mu menunggu begitu lama dan terimakasih" Sasuke menyentuhkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke dahi Sakura, rasa hangat menjalari wajah dan hatinya.

Ino benar sepatu cantik ini membawaku pada kebahagian ku. Hari ini aku mengakhiri cinta sepihak ku dan memulai kisah cintaku yang baru bersama Sasuke kun.

.

.

End

.

.

makakasih buat novayywy dan Mesailes atas reviewnya semoga kalian suka sama sekuelnya.dan buat Read story makasih atas sarannya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki tulisan aku.

RnR pleasse

 _with love ritsu_


End file.
